


Hypnos

by Wanderingcourier



Series: Exile AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exile AU, F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Short, Size Difference, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Sleep hadn't been illegal on Homeworld. The way Peridot was curled against Jasper, naked flesh pressed against naked flesh, probably was, though.Takes place in the same AU as Senseless, Shameless, but can be read as a standalone.





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing by huhospaghettios on tumblr.

They didn’t sleep much. 

That was one of the advantages of being non-organic, after all. No need for sleep meant more time working, faster production, and less gems needed to accomplish the same amount of work. 

Jasper slept anyways. Really, she had spent most of the first few cycles of their shared exile alternating between skulking around the ship and sleeping. Peridot hadn’t understood. It wasn’t like they needed to increase efficiency if they weren’t doing anything. It was a waste of time. 

Jasper had asked her what else she would have been doing, if not sleeping. Peridot, in return, had sputtered indignantly about repairs and inventories and coding. 

The lack of real answer troubled Peridot, most cycles.

They had, of course, found other things to do. The closeness that Peridot shared with Jasper, now-- it was unfamiliar. She had been frightened, at first. But what was illegal fraternization in exile? Jasper didn’t seem to consider them beholden to Homeworld laws, anymore. Peridot couldn’t find much of an argument against that. 

Sleep hadn’t been illegal on Homeworld. The way Peridot was curled against Jasper, naked flesh pressed against naked flesh, probably was, though.

Jasper wasn’t even quite asleep-- her breathing was deep and even, but the way she was absentmindedly tracing patterns onto Peridot’s calf betrayed her. 

Laying like this, Peridot’s back to Jasper’s chest, Jasper could curl entirely around her. Peridot’s entire body was smaller than Jasper’s torso like this, without her limb enhancers. Jasper was clasping one of her hands-- Peridot’s own hand fit in the palm of Jasper’s.

Peridot wiggled up a little bit, resting her head up against Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper pressed a kiss into Peridot’s hair, and Peridot glanced upwards. Jasper said nothing, but kissed her forehead, just above her gem. Peridot gave a contented little sigh, cuddling closer to Jasper.

Jasper closed her eyes, and brought her hand up to rest on Peridot’s side, holding her closer. Her whole hand wrapped easily around Peridot’s stomach, her thumb drawing little nonsense patterns just above Peridot’s hip.

Peridot wasn’t sure how much time passed before Jasper’s movements slowed as she gave way to sleep. The lights on the ship were unchanging, the stars outside too unfamiliar to provide distance traveled. 

Peridot closed her eyes, safe and tired enough to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing, banged out in an hour or so on a Friday night.
> 
> This is actually meant to take place in the same AU as Senseless, Shameless, but that doesn't actually matter except for maybe more context. Mostly, I wanted to write size difference naked cuddling. I'm also sort of sleepy, which is probably why I wrote a fic about... sleep. Whoda thunk. 
> 
> Uhhh I actually have a lot of Feelings on how Peridot's character would change when put in an exile situation not with the crystal gems, which I'm hoping that I was able to communicate in this short little fic. Not quite sure on how I'd want to write Jasper's through process if I ever did her pov in this au, though.
> 
> Feel free to check out more of my stuff (or just say hi or leave a prompt or something) at thewanderingcourier.tumblr.com


End file.
